


Il disperato che se magna il sedano sulle scale

by Sofy2801



Series: Team "Martinico" forever [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: “Senza il suo aiuto non credo che saremmo qui oggi, volevo non solo presentarle Niccolò, ma anche ringraziarla, davvero”Non sono abituato, lo ammetto, a ricevere dei ringraziamenti così sinceri. Ed è una cosa che fa innegabilmente piacere.





	Il disperato che se magna il sedano sulle scale

**Author's Note:**

> Il Dott. Spera è un MITO ASSOLUTO!  
> L'ho adorato e mi è sembrato carino mettere anche lui nel Team Martinico.

Ricominciamo con la routine, aspettare nella mia stanza dimenticata da tutti nell’ala semi abbandonata della scuola, che qualcuno si presenti per distrarmi dalle mie letture.

Possibilmente non Rametta e i suoi amici…

Ecco, parli del diavolo…e spunta la chioma rossa con la sua solita faccia da “entro o non entro?”, indeciso perenne.

“Buongiorno dottore, posso?”

Alzo gli occhi al cielo, guai in vista. Ma questa volta sorride, credo di non averlo mai visto sorridere, e la cosa mi inquieta…

“Vorrei presentarle una persona”

E una chioma corvina fa capolino al suo fianco. Eccolo finalmente, l’oggetto misterioso che aveva mandato nel panico Martino Rametta. Beh, non c’è che dire, il ragazzo a gusto nel scegliersi i fidanzati.

“Oh, la coppia del momento, il rosso e il nero di cui tutti parlano a scuola”

“Salve”

Guardo i due, che si tengono per mano, con un’aria di attesa. Non credo che Rametta sia venuto solo a farmi conoscere “il matto”, e non so se aspettarmi belle o brutte notizie in arrivo. Ma visto che sono insieme, e che non fanno niente per nasconderlo, non dovrebbero essere portatori di sventura.

“A quante pare l’hai sbloccato, vedo”

Si guardano e si sorridono, con quel sorriso che solo due adolescenti innamorati possono avere. Ma nel loro caso, vedo anche la consapevolezza, di solito assente, di aver lottato per arrivare a poter stare insieme, e che quello che hanno adesso non è per niente scontato. E nella mia mente non posso che essere orgoglioso di quanto Martino è maturato dal cerbiatto spaurito che era la prima volta che è venuto da me.

Ma ovviamente, questo non glielo dirò mai…

“Senza il suo aiuto non credo che saremmo qui oggi, volevo non solo presentarle Niccolò, ma anche ringraziarla, davvero”

Non sono abituato, lo ammetto, a ricevere dei ringraziamenti così sinceri. Ed è una cosa che fa innegabilmente piacere.

“In realtà hanno fatto tutto i tuoi amici, io ti ho solo spinto nella loro direzione, quando te ne eri allontanato”

Vedo Rametta annuire, e il moro Niccolò interviene.

“Sì ma lei gli ha fatto vedere quell’esercizio, quello in cui ci si deve sorreggere a vicenda per stare in piedi, e beh, ci è servito tantissimo, quando ci siamo ritrovati” 

E qui non riesco proprio a trattenere un sorriso. Questi due sono troppo dolci, riuscirebbero a penetrare la più dura delle corazze con la loro tenerezza.

“Fa piacere sapere di essere utile, ogni tanto”

Vedo Niccolò fissare la lavagna alle mie spalle.

“NAMACISSI…non l’ho mai letto prima, cos’è, un acronimo?”

“Rametta, illuminaci!”

Lui diventa rosso come il mio maglione, e senza guardare in faccia il ragazzo farfuglia “Non Andare Mai A Controllare I Sintomi Su Internet”

“Praticamente, il mio stile di vita” Niccolò sembra divertito “e tu ovviamente sei andato a guardarli, vero Marti?”

Lui mi guarda, io non dico una parola…forse non si sono chiariti proprio su tutto…si limita ad annuire.  
E’ troppo divertente, e non posso proprio trattenermi dall’intervenire.

“E non solo, oltre ad internet, si è fatto consigliare anche da una nota luminare in medicina…aspetta, com’è che si chiama Rametta? Ah sì, “gelosa in culo”, mi pare”

Niccolò è scoppiato a ridere, e Martino forse non si aspettava né il mio colpo basso né la reazione del suo ragazzo perché è completamente disorientato. Probabilmente se potesse si scaverebbe un buco nel pavimento e si farebbe inghiottire dal sottosuolo.  
Questa scena avrei dovuto filmarla e tenerla in archivio… 

“Ma sta parlando di Maddalena?” riesce a chiedere il moro al rosso tra una risata e l’altra.

Rametta annuisce. 

“Beh, studia medicina, no?”

Fa finta di essere spazientito, ma in realtà lo vedo che si sta rilassando. E’ così complicato questo ragazzo. Viene qui per avere risposte che sa già perfettamente, solo si autoconvince di non averle. Anche adesso, secondo me, sapeva benissimo che il discorso della ex sarebbe venuto fuori, e probabilmente cercava un pretesto che far presente a Niccolò come li si era comportata, e voleva che ci fossi io per non doverla gestire da solo.   
Deve avere più fiducia in se stesso, e nelle persone che ha accanto e che gli vogliono bene. 

“Sì ma, Marti, è pur sempre la mia ex, ovvio che ti abbia detto cose non vere per tenerti lontano da me”

“Lo so…Luchino è stato molto chiaro a riguardo, è lui che l’ha chiamata così”

“E’ un grande, ricordami di offrirgli il pranzo uno di questi giorni. Da oggi scala decisamente posizioni in classifica!”

Bene, mi sembra che un altro pezzo dell’insormontabile muro che Rametta si era costruito intorno sia caduto, senza traumi per nessuno.

“Comunque, Dott. Spera, noi volevamo sapere se lei ha un medico a cui indirizzarci, per Niccolò”

“Ma tu non sei già in cura?”

“Sì, ma senza grandi risultati, a quanto pare…”

“Beh, io ho un paio di amici di vecchia data psichiatri, li sento e se mi danno l’ok ti faccio avere i nomi. Fatti dare il mio numero da Rametta e chiamami, così so come contattarti quando mi rispondono”

Mi fa piacere che abbiano pensato di rivolgersi a me. Non sono tante le soddisfazioni in questo lavoro che ho scelto di fare accanto alla carriera accademica. I ragazzi di oggi sono così convinti di essere in grado di risolvere i loro problemi da soli, o cercando su Google…fidarsi di un estraneo, che ne sa indubbiamente più di loro, è una cosa che riescono a fare in pochi. 

E li vedo così autenticamente felici, pur nell’incertezza che la condizione clinica di Niccolò implica, che non posso che essere felice anch’io per loro e più che propenso ad aiutarli. 

Sono due anime belle, e quando ti capita l’opportunità di aiutare qualcuno così, lo fai anche solo per ricevere un “grazie” in cambio.


End file.
